The present invention relates to oil filter apparatus and, more particularly, to a modified high performance full-flow filter and a super efficient by-pass filter for use in the oil flow system of an internal combustion engine. A normal spin-on full-flow filter is replaced with a modified high performance full-flow filter having a threaded orifice on the forward end thereof. The threaded orifice on the forward end of the modified full-flow filter is adapted to receive a right angle swivel fitting for attachment of a by-pass filter hose between the modified full-flow filter and the by-pass filter. The by-pass filter is also provided with a modified right angle swivel fitting for attachment of the by-pass filter hose thereto and for restricting the flow of oil into the by-pass filter.
In the present invention, a small portion of the oil flowing through the filter system of an engine (approximately five percent) flows from the modified full-flow filter through the by-pass filter hose and through the by-pass filter. The oil thereafter flows from the by-pass filter to the oil pan on the low pressure side of the oil flow system through a drain plug hose. The drain plug hose is attached to a right angle swivel fitting on the by-pass filter and a right angle swivel fitting on the oil pan. The right angle swivel fittings, including the modified right angle fitting, attached to the modified full-flow filter, by-pass filter, and oil pan have special O-ring seals and hollow bolts to allow for pivotal movement of the right angle fittings to fit the filter apparatus to any particular engine. The by-pass filter may be mounted in proximity to the engine by a variety of suitable means.